Minecraft Love Story
by Ownageproject
Summary: When teenager Bolton and his best friend Steve are put in a school made for mobs to teach fighting they are surrounded by girls and only a few guys can they keep their cool and make it through the school year or will there emotions and hormones get the better of them I Apologize if the summary is bad The rating may go up as the story goes on
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi everybody this is my first story so suggestions for improvement are more than welcomed. i'm a little bit of a Grammar Nazi so you don't have to worry about rearranging words that much and with that off to the story.

My character will some times break the 4th wall and will talk in some memes this is what a meme will look like [[LOL]] [[Not Bad]] this[(random)] is explaining a plot point when i'm too much of a lazy ass to explain it in the authors note. (random) means a thought. I tell you when Bolton breaks the fourth wall everything else stops and it's just him and you (The Reader)

I own My OC's, and the girls are from the Mob Talker mod Steve looks like Anime and so does Herobrine the girls look like they would in the mod I suggest that you look at the mod sprites as I said before I'm a lazy ass I will not be explaining what they look like

When I Talk about gear suits or costumes Herobrine has Ezio's (AC Revelations) Steve wears Edward Kenway's Me (Bolton) I proudly wear Connor's _  
Chapter 1: The Endergirl

It was a day like any other the sun was out I was Calling Steve "Dude we're gonna be friggin late for School again" "Alright" he yelled back. I quickly put my gear on and sheathed my tomahawk.

(hidden blades would be going over board) I thought.

I hear Steve running down the stairs "I'm finally ready!" He exclaimed "good" I said with monotone in my voice. Dashed out of the house climbed to the roof and started roof running our way to school.

[(We have the gear for a reason but everybody thinks we're stupid, only two humans in a school for mobs)].

"Steve" I called out "when do you think we should show the school that we're not crazy and can actually do parkour?" "Up to you boss" He said with a slight expression of excitement on his face.

[(I'm the leader even though I'm the youngest I am 16 years of age Steve is 17 And Herobrine keeps teasing us because he won't tell us)].

"Well then I guess we'll wait until a good time to show off" I slightly grinned.

5 Minutes later.

"Jump" Steve yelled.

We both successfully rolled on the ground. We usually land at the back of the school so nobody notices us. We walked around to the front, I examined the large clock at the front of the building "Awesome 3 minutes early" Steve said. Steve and I both opened the double doors, we saw what you would normally see at a school. People at their lockers talking to each other, people getting things out of their lockers.

We were walking down the hallway when we were greeted by an endergirl named Andr "H...h..  
hi...b..b...b..Bolton she said nervously while looking at the ground.

ZIP

She teleported away like she always does "Again" I said curiously "Well she does like you"  
Steve teased "[[You Don't Say]]" I said annoyed.

"Well we better get to class" I said "Alright" Steve replied.

At the door to class I was greeted by a blaze girl Blazey don't ask why. She is always trying to bother us and don't even get me started on what she is wearing how in the hell sorry nether.  
*cough* nerds. Anyway how is she allowed to wear that at a school "What are you two jackasses doing?"  
She always acknowledges us like we're idiots.

She was standing in the doorway I put my hand on her arm and pushed her to the side [(Hence Assassins creed)] and walked into the class. I turned around to see if Steve was following me. I turned to see Blazey attempting to grab my shoulder out of anger. I quickly dodged the attack grabbed her arm and dropped it "What the hell was that for!?" I yelled.

"Don't you ever put your human hands on me again!" She angrily shouted.

"Then don't stand in the door way like a damn fool!" I furiously yelled back.

I saw a fire ball form in her hand so I quickly pulled out my tomahawk [(Weapons are allowed, this school also teaches fighting)] ready to kill each other we were stopped by Andr "Stop it you two!"  
She said with concern.

"Oh good it's the idiot endergirl that likes the retarded human" Blazey snapped.

Andr's face was like redstone two parts red anger one part embarrassment, but the embarrassment showed through the anger as she noticed her physical contact with me, then Blazey looked Andr in the eye which is like a call for suicide. Blazey just put down Andr and someone she cares about, In a split second Andr had Blazey's back to the ground Andr also had her hand on Blazey's throat.

_  
4th wall break

This is what it's like with Andr I will explain her mood then tell you what it's like it also it depends what mood she is feeling the most here she was feeling more angry than embarrassed. I'll explain what happens when you look her in the eye with different emotions

Embarrassed:Overwhelmed with embarrassment teleports away

Angry:Will badly hurt you but not kill you

Love (if I Bolton had just told her I like her the way she likes me ):Well I have not found out that outcome yet I'm hoping it's a good outcome

Happy (it's an over all good day):Has a smile on her face even if you look her in the eye

Sad:Either the same as anger or embarrassment with me she goes to a private place and tells me what's wrong

Boredom:Nothing

These are if you look her in the eye for a minimum of a second 4th wall fix _


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay in this chapter Andr and Bolton get the alone time they deserve. Also I watched the Halo 4 movie Forward Unto Dawn and I saw one of the actors name was Tom Green Before I noticed it wasn't the Tom Green I thought it was I instantly thought Aliens would you like some sausage Aliens would you like some sausages Then I almost pissed my self it seriously was that funny to me

Chapter: 2 Alone time

"Andr stop" I cried out.

She snapped out of her anger and let go of Blazey pushing the rest of her to the ground.  
I quickly but lightly held Andr's wrists, her face started to turn red yet again because I had made physical contact with her " B..B...Bolton...y..y..your..squeezing my wri..wrists"She nervously said.

"Sorry" I apologized.

Then I made the mistake of looking in her eyes

ZIP

"Gone again" I said

"You'll probably see her at lunch" Steve reminded me

(I never really knew until I thought about it but I think I like Andr she's cute, funny as I just saw defensive and she likes me. I really like her I think I'll tell her that at lunch, but how though she might just teleport before I can even tell her.)  
I thought to myself.

We saw that Blazey was overwhelmed with embarrassment and anger so we left her alone and walked into class. lunch time came around and I tried to find the courage to tell Andr I liked her, I started to walk up to her and noticed she was crying, I sat down beside her and I asked her why she was crying.

"I'm just a big stupid monster" She sobbed

"Andr you're not a monster" I replied

"Yes I am!" She kept crying

"I'm only good at hurting people and running away" She said

"I came here to tell you something" I told her

"I don't know if I can do this" I thought aloud

"Do what?" She asked while tears receded

"Andr I like you, and I mean LIKE like you, Andr I love you"

My mind was racing I didn't know what to think. I had just told the girl that loves me, I love her in the same way. When I looked up and saw her face any trace of sadness was completely gone as our eyes met she quickly held my hand and in a split second we were on a hill it had a medium sized oak tree to provide a little bit of shade.

I had my back up against the tree Andr was still holding my hand as she put my hand near my head lightly on the tree her lips got closer to mine until _

Authors note: I'm giving you two options we can either interrupt and delay the kiss or we could just go right to it but here's the catch every time we delay the kiss it will be more descriptive when we finally get there so comment what will I do?


	3. Moving out

Thank you to the anonymous guest who gave input so without further ado (what is this a play?) here is chapter 3 sorry updating took so long And if you were wondering Bolton and Steve's relationship Is the same as Ponyboy and Johnny's from The Outsiders Which is one of the only books I'll read _  
Chapter 3: Moving out

"Hey" Someone called out

Both of our heads snapped to look at the bottom left of the hill.  
Before One of us could say anything Steve Bolted up the mountain and shoved me. The hill was kind of wide so I didn't roll down, but about three seconds later all I can hear is Mother Father Gentleman. I slightly lift my head and Steve is doing the gentleman dance with an Ipod and a battery powered docking sation. With Steve being my best friend Andr is clueless on how to react she can't hurt him because we are like brothers so she loses it laughing. I at this point am so embarrassed. I start to get up and Steve books it because if I got my hands on him I would probably kill him.

The school bell rang so Andr teleported the two of us inside. Without a word we both walked off to our class. I had melee combat with Steve and Andr had a potions class.

After school I walked home alone Angered and embarrassed. When I got home I started to demolish the basement to make room for Steve when he moves in.

I finished after 3 hours. It was summer so it was still sunny and bright outside so I decided to work on my farm.

(I have to get revenge) I thought

so many plans came to mind and I finally chose the ultimate revenge I ran indside and crafted a scare crow that looks like Slender man I had to wait a couple hours before it got dark then I made my way over to Steve's house. When I approached his house I heard a lot of yelling and somethings smashing so I slowly opened the door, and what I saw I couldn't even comprehend. Steve's father was beating him and Steve's mother was doing nothing about it and Steve wasn't even fighting back he just lay there bleeding taking hit after hit. Completely enraged I ran up to his father grabbed the back of his collar and viciously threw him against the wall, I puched him in the face with such force I broke his nose and almost knocked him out

"If I ever see you abusing Steve again I will personally tear your God Damn heart out do you understand me!" I Yelled with rage

He nodded with fear in his eyes. Me and Steve may piss eachother off but we would gladly take a bullet for eachother.

"Pack your shit your moving in with me now!" I told Steve

he nodded wiped his nose and ran up stairs. His mother stood there in shock she didn't say a thing.

"I'll Clean you up at my place" I told Steve.

"Is my room ready?" he asked me

"Yeah" I replied

As we walked out the door we heard Steve's dad yell

"Don't come back you fucking waste of life"

Steve just put his hand behind his back and flipped his dad off I snickered a little. It was really late when we arrived at my house.  
Not a word was said. I showed Steve his room and we both went to bed  
_

How was that for a chapter leave your honest opinion worth the wait?


	4. New Friends

Sorry the last chapter was a little rushed

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning earlier than usual. I headed down stairs to go help Steve with his cuts and bruises. I got to his room and knocked on the door to wake him up. He raised his head slowly.

"H-Hey" He said tiredly

"Time to fix yo ass up" I joked aroud

He chukled a little then went back to looking sad. I couldn't blame him.  
with all the things that happened that happened the night before.

"Dude I really don't wan't to go to school today I don't think I could face any one with all my injuries" He said as I was puting the first aid kit away.

"Come on just go with me today it's friday so we both have the same classes and it's the end of the week"

I let him think for a minute

"Alright" He said getting up lightly punching me in the stomach

[(we both had a fair build on us we both have a fair six pack as well)]

We hadn't changed out of our outfits so we put on our boots and headed out the door. We left earlier so we could walk to school we talked about different things on the way like what classes we had, plans for the weekend and other really random things.

When we got to school we stood at the doors for a good minute, ready to face what lies ahead.

"Keep your hood up as much as you can" I told Steve He nodded

Blazey was standing in the door way again. Steve was ready to take what ever she was going to say

"Hey"

"Don't start just not today" I cut her off

"What's your problem?" She boldly asked

I snapped a little

"Maybe we're tired of the constant shit that comes with our every day lives"

"What is with him he usually is so calm" She asked Steve

Steve removed his hood

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked him

Steve started to tell her the story of last night. Blazey felt her heart sink I saw it on her face. She motioned toward Steve he stepped back a little. She put her arms under his and brought him cloeser then she buried her head into his left shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" She said

I was shocked all this time she has been mocking us and now she is hugging Steve.

(I really hope she doesn't see th-)  
"What is that Blaze bitch doing with my Steve" A voice inturrupted my thoughts

(Oh come on Notch you make what I fear happen before I can finish thinking of it)

I knew exactly who it was.

Find out who it was next chapter or leave a comment on who you think it was. first people to get it right will get their names in the next chapter.

I JUST WATCHED A WHOLE FUCKING MOVIE OF DICK FIGURES SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR CUZ THIS MOVIE'S FUCKIN TOTALLY SICK

Best Damn Movie Ever 12/10 Fucking Epic

Full of Pants Shitting Exitement

DFTM: us/movie/dick-figures-the-movie/id689925436 


	5. Pay Back

Hey hope you are enjoying the story so far here is that link to DFTM us/movie/dick-figures-the-movie/id689925436 sorry it took so long for me to update I was working on my new story Saviour It's a FarCry 3 Crossover The crossover has not yet been chosen so go and vote in the reply section of the story unlike this story that story will have an ending and like all my stories Guests can comment. So here is Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Amber the spider girl. She's had a crush on Steve since Andr had a crush on me and she was always scaring Steve when we came around the corner, and he got scared everytime I don't know why. My favorite scare was when one day Steve and I were walking down the hall to Mining class and she no joke jumped down from the ceiling into Steve's arms and her arms and legs were wrapped around Steve's back, My Notch you should have seen the look on both of their faces in one word Priceless, Steve was wide eyed red faced and surprised while still holding onto Steve her eyes rolled down and left so the bottom left corner of her vision her head was down and her face... RED! Oh my Notch was it funny well she wasn't as red as Andr was when she touched me for the first time (the first chapter) that was the first time in a long time I fell on the floor laughing my ass off. She slowly got down from Steve's arms said sorry and bolted off. That was the first time Steve held up a girl like that, but it wasn't new to me Cupa always jumps at me like that well not from the ceiling. See Cupa is Andr's best friend like literal BFF they have the same likes on food, drink, music, movies, and especialy boys. To be fair I like Andr a little more because she started liking me first but only a month before Cupa started liking me. Now on the whole subject of why would they let you wear that just why would they let Cupa wear just panties underneith.

"don't worry about her she is just..." I was inturrupted by Blazey

"You know Steve I've always had a little bit of a crush on you"

(This is bad oh my god this is bad oh my god this is really frickin bad) My thoughs reapeated over and over

"Hey!" Amber said aloud

Her arms were crossed and her eyes looked as if the could rip your soul out with a single stare.

"Oh I'm sorry am I stealing your boyfriend from you, it's probably because im more sexy than you and Steve likes big breasts not your small 13 year old ones"

She put one hand on her breast and ran it down her side until she got to her waist.

"I'm 15 and you know that"

"Steve you like my body don't you?"

Her eyes became less angered and more teary

"Steve you do like me right?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks

(I have to be honest even if it hurts her)

"Blazey...I'm sorry"

And with one quick motion he had his arms under Amber's and embraced her Amber buried her head into Steve's chest scince thats how tall she was.

"You will always be my number one crush" He whispered into her ear.

"Oh Steve... I love you" She said

"I love you too"

(I'll get him next time) Blazey thought as she walked away

I saw Steve Had his eyes closed and I knew they were going to go for a kiss.

(Pay back son of a bitch) I thought

I quietly took out my Slender scarecrow and placed it behind Amber. They went in for a kiss but Steve looked up a little saw the scarecrow and.

"Holy Fuckin Shit!" he yelled

He bolted down the hall like he was going to die. Oh my god I was laughing

"That was uncalled for" Amber said annoyed

"Nah it was called for" I said as I patted her shoulder

The rest of the day Steve and Amber refused to talk to me until the walk home. Then we talked about the weekend like the morning never happened. we had planned a movie night but couldn't decide what order to watch the movies. When we arrived home Steve and I went to our rooms. Little did I know Andr and Cupa were waiting for me in my room. As soon as I walked into my room Andr and Cupa had pinned me down onto my bed.

"Now where did we leave off... Oh that's right"

She had a this is happening right now look in her eyes she brought her face closer to mine her tounge had come out a little.

(If I wasn't in fear of dying right now this would be so hot) I thought

So what do you think delay or go for it.

and what order should they watch the movies in

we have: The Campain, World War Z (Personal Favorite) and The Hang Over Part 3

oh here is our favorite youtube videos

watch?v=h05ZQ7WHw8Y

watch?v=vGH7lL9GYyc

watch?v=KWpsSMm9-Po

watch?v=lk1DSBL_ELQ

watch?v=h2P4b5bq4kw


	6. Chapter 6

(I'm so FUCKED) I thought

Andr had an almost evil smile and it terrified me even more. Cupa saw this and giggled

"Why the fuck is this funny to you?" I asked her

"You have an expression of fear on your face when you're in no danger" She said

Andr was just about to kiss me untill her phone started to ring. she looked at he phone to see who it was.

"It's my brother I'll we'll have to continue this later yet again" She said dissapointed

"Oh thank Christ" I said as I slid down from the edge of my bed

"You're lucky this time" Cupa said to me

"Hey dude!" Steve yelled from down stairs

"Yeah" I yelled back

"Come down here"

"Ok"

I ran down stairs.

"Yeah what did you want?" I asked him

"Oh are you still working on that song for the talent show on Monday?"

"Yes I still am"

"Could I look at the lyrics" He asked me

"No way" I was so self contious about my work I never shared it with any one

"Alright Then" He replied

A couple hours had passed and we were ready to watch the movies. Now to get a TV is almost impossible and building one is even more difficult. Unless you are like Steve and I and have taken advanced red stone classes then it's really easy. And right before we started Steve hit me with.

"Hey can you go and feed the horses?"

"Really dude?"

"yeah"

It was the most boring task of all. Litterally anything else was better than feeding the horse. I walked outside.

"Jeremy you fat lard come get some dinner"

"Eat... Eat the Food Eat the FOOD!"

I threw the food over the fence, I just did not give a fuck.

A few more hours had passed we were done with the movies. Andr, Cupa and Amber were sleeping over. We had prepared a place for them to sleep. But apperently they all had other plans.

I felt the blanket move by my feet then my legs then I saw Andr's purple eyes and Cupa's orange hair. And the first thing I noticed was the only thing they were wearing were panties and a small bra Both white. They started to hold me and cuddle me. Though small I felt their soft breasts push against my body. I did my best to hide my erection but I wasn't fooling anybody.

So after that uncomfortable night I woke up and saw that Andr and Cupa were gone. I got dressed and went downstairs and found a note.

Bolton we have gone out To get food and supplies we'll be back soon -Andr

"Huh?" I said to myself

I've never really been away from any of those people for more than 3 hours.

(I'm going to go work on my song) I thought to my self

After 2 1/2 hours of sound editing I heard chatter from the front door.

(Looks like thier home)

The whole weekend was very uneventful and so was monday untill the talent show.  
There was singing, dance performances, Jokes some of which were kind of bad. but then I heard it

"And for our final act we have Bolton Mondreo"


	7. Passing Off The Torch

I've decided to dedicate this chapter to say good-bye Seventh generation consoles it was fun all of those nights staying up. Those times I should have spent doing my homework. Good-bye Seventh gen. If you are not a gamer this song may not have the effect it should have.

This was it, the final performance of the show. I walked up on stage I felt so nervous I always hated large crowds and especially performing anywhere. I had finally been able to speak into the microphone.

"This is a song for gamers..."

Right there people started to boo at me. I had never felt so emarrassed and angered at the same time.

"Alright Everybody Shut up!" I yelled

To my surprise it worked

"Alright this is a Goodbye song so shut up and listen"

"This song is called Passing Off The Torch"

The music started to play. I felt nervous but more ready than ever then I started to sing

Plastic and Data chips that was all I thought you were made of But I felt something else When I started to play And all night I stayed up Every minute with you became a gift to me Look at all that I gave up Homework, Girlfriends, None of it Means a thing in the eyes of a Gamer + (Oh no no no no)

You saw through Kinect To connect to me Who'd expect you to become The closest friend to me You will always hold precious memories Hell I'll even miss the Red Rings

From the day that I got you Yeah we had a lotta good times Even if we part ways This is not goodbye You're just Passin' off the torch (Passin' off the torch)

Passin' off the torch Passin' off the torch (Passin' off the torch)

Go out with a bang And let them know your name your Passin' off the torch

Halo 3 rocked, Hayabusa recon Playin' Call of Duty without The friken cheats on Old interfaces goin' through changes Double Xp weekends Rackin' up achievements

Playstation 3 and me have a history,  
You taught me a few things That I could get PSN for free And you let me watch all my Blu-Rays

Cuz your graphics card Was unbeatable I was addicted but Addiction is untreatable Then that network hack-  
UGH inconceivable But you had our backs Time to let the people know

From friendships and tactics To turmoil and strife It's more than a game If the game is your life

You taught me loss and let me see That raging is a waste of energy And led my path to victory From FPS to RPG

From the day that I got you Yeah we had a lotta good times Even if we part ways This is not goodbye You're just Passin' off the torch (Passin' off the torch)

Passin' off the torch Passin' off the torch (Passin' off the torch)

Go out with a bang And let them know your name your Passin' off the torch

Codename: Xneon Greatest hits? gimme some Mass Effect, Oblivion Modern Warfare, Bioshock Gears of war: Chainsaw Gun Online gaming? hit me up First match, Lit me up On MLG Guardian

Metal Gear Solid God Of War, Uncharted Infamous and Killzone So pumped when I got it Classics and New hits PS3 exclusives Dual Shock 3-  
Cuz the Boomerang was useless

After all these Years together I finally Know what you're made of You're my Wisdom and Knowledge My Power and Courage You are my inspiration

Goodbye Seventh Generation

From the day that I got you Yeah we had a lotta good times Even if we part ways This is not goodbye You're just Passin' off the torch (Passin' off the torch)

Passin' off the torch Passin' off the torch (Passin' off the torch)

Go out with a bang And let them know your name your Passin' off the torch

I waited for the music to end. To my surprise every one started to cheer. Steve came up to me.

"So that was the song you were working on?"

"Yeah" I replied breathless

"Bolton that was amazing" I heard a voice from behind

It was Andr and Cupa.

"Well I guess that was the True Gamer in me"

"I'm acually glad that your performance was the last act" Steve said to me

"Why?" I asked him

"Because nobody is going to beat that"

So how did you like the song It was Made By JTmachinima

here is the link watch?v=FaWsYFubAKk Tell all your gamer friends about this song 


End file.
